


My Heart Soars For You

by plethoraofemotions (Danbored)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danbored/pseuds/plethoraofemotions
Summary: “You have a picture of me? On your fridge?"





	My Heart Soars For You

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying for some tooth-rotting fluff here because I really love Tsukihina, but it might be a bit OOC. Oh well.

Somehow, by some strange twist of fate, Tsukishima had ended up in a relationship - yes, a romantic one - with a certain Hinata Shouyou. It seemed almost unbelievable: their personalities were completely different and just didn't seem to match up. But somehow, it worked.

Their relationship didn't start out so great. Or maybe it did. Depends on who you ask. If you were to ask Tsukishima, he would probably tell you that it could have gone better. If you were to ask Hinata, he would tell you that he wouldn't exchange that moment for the world.

It was awkward at first, as any first love should be. Tsukishima had a hard time being honest, and Hinata wasn't always so good at reading moods. But over time they drifted towards each other; they got to know each other. They both had their respective ways of showing their affection towards the other: Hinata was always direct, straightforward, and craved physical contact, while Tsukishima would fuss and (secretly) spoil Hinata, but also send affectionate glances when he wasn't looking.

(Really though, Hinata always caught those looks from the corner of his eye. It might sound silly, but he could see the shimmer of love in those eyes and it made his heart soar.)

At some point, Hinata had taken to barging into Tsukishima's house and then promptly invading his room whenever he demand that Tsukishima help him with studying. Most of the times, Tsukishima relented. Just to get Hinata out of his hair and to stop whining. And maybe because he just liked having Hinata in his room. When it was just the two of them, Hinata actually did try hard to study. Tsukishima busied himself by watching his boyfriend's wide range of expressions: his face scrunched up in concentration, eyebrows knit as he tried to understand Tsukishima's explanations, his face lighting up when he finds the answer, his beaming smile when he thanks Tsukishima for his help.

Hinata always thanks Tsukishima. It makes Tsukishima blush sometimes - well, maybe a lot of the times - because it's usually accompanied by one of those blinding smiles that make Tsukishima feel warm inside. It makes Tsukishima want to return the thanks: for brightening up his room, for bringing colour into his life, for returning his love and being his boyfriend - for everything. But he holds it all in because it would be awkward as heck for him if Tsukishima ever chose to voice those feelings aloud.

He thinks back on it now, and realizes how deep he has fallen for the sunshine boy. Hinata is by his side - he's sleeping over tonight, but they're currently snuggled up on the couch watching Jurassic Park - and Tsukishima wants to know when the orange-haired boy had turned him into such a sap. Hinata is fidgeting in his seat, and Tsukishima guesses that it's because of the movie, which is currently showing a scene of the characters are just barely able to get away from the giant T-rex that is chasing after them. When the music gets particularly intense, Hinata stands up suddenly and quickly announces, "I'm going to go grab a drink of water!" before dashing towards the kitchen.

In all honesty, Tsukishima saw this coming. What he didn't see coming, however, was the embarassed squawk he heard from the kitchen. Sighing, Tsukishima grabbed the remote to pause the movie before heading towards the sound.

"Shouyou, what are you doing? Has the movie scared all the common sense from your brain?" Tsukishima asked in a teasing tone as he walked into the kitchen.

"Kei..." Hinata's gaze, Tsukishima observed, never seemed to leave its spot on the fridge. So Tsukishima turned to look in the same direction. He froze in place when he saw what they were both looking at.

It was a picture of from a magazine. Hinata was in the subject of the photo spread, posed midair like he was about to spike the volleyball in front of him. The lighting played so that looked like he was directly under a spotlight, and there were wings behind his back that looked almost natural on him.

Several beats of silence pass.

"You have a picture of me...? On your fridge?" Hinata asks, sounding incredulous.

Tsukishima doesn't say anything. His face is an interesting shade of red, and when Hinata finally turns to look at him, understanding flashes through his eyes. His face slowly morphs into a dazzling smile, and he jump-tackles Tsukishima into a hug. Tsukishima's hands automatically come up to support the shorter boy who now has his arms wrapped around the blonde's neck. Soft, tousled hair tickles his chin, and the next thing he knew, Tsukishima felt a warm pair of lips on his own. It was short and sweet. And it was too much.

Tsukishima was at loss of what to do. So he buried his face into Hinata's shoulder and mumbled a muffled, "Idiot". Hinata seemed content with this position and chirped happily - obviously, he was in a good mood - something that never ceased to make Tsukishima's brain - and heart - to go into overdrive:

"I love you too, Kei."


End file.
